


In the Dead of Night

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Halloween, Haunted mansion, M/M, Supernatural Elements, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: (Life's no fun without a good scare.)On this Halloween night, Kaname and Zero end up in an abandoned manor.





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> and here's the promised halloween fic \ o /  
(it started out as a 3k fic ... and grew after edits hahaha)
> 
> kaname, zero, and yuuki's halloween costumes are based on official vk art

"Stay _ still, _ Zero! Or else they'll keep slipping," Yuuki huffed as she attempted to fix the bandages wrapped around Zero's head. Zero sighed but did as his best friend asked, waiting impatiently as she adjusted the bandages so that they didn't obscure his vision. "There we go, all done!" She stepped back, pleased with herself. 

Zero grimaced at the image that greeted him in the mirror. Upon discovering that Zero had never celebrated Halloween, Yuuki had taken it upon herself to invite him to go trick or treating. At first, Zero turned down her offer. He didn't really see the point in celebrating something like Halloween -- wasn't it a holiday for children, anyways? He also highly doubted that a couple of college students going around dressed up in strange costumes and asking for candy was a welcome thing in their neighborhood. But his best friend had been rather insistent, and she hinted with a sly wink that her older brother would be accompanying them. And at that, Zero had inevitably lost and given in. 

Which subsequently led to _ this. _ This being Yuuki forcing a costume onto him and insisting on helping him with it. She had shoved a bundle of clothes at him, shooing him into the bathroom and telling him to change. Zero had been given some kind of royal garb, complete with a flowing cape and crown. He personally thought it was stupid, but Yuuki had crammed the crown onto his head when he exited the bathroom without it. She then sat him down in front of a mirror and proceeded to wrap bandages around him. When he asked her what he was supposed to be, she responded, "Why, the mummy king of course!" 

...Sometimes he didn't know where she got her ideas from. 

There was a short knock on the door, and Juuri poked her head in. "Are you two ready yet? Kaname is already waiting in the living room." She then took in the sight of the two best friends in their outfits and smiled in delight. Yuuki had already been in costume when Zero arrived at their house, twirling off to show off the pale pink dress and wings she was sporting. According to her, she was supposedly a 'sweets fairy'. "Oh Zero, that looks good on you. I'm glad everything fits -- Yuuki gave me your measurements but it still is a bit tricky to piece together without testing it on you first." 

Yuuki's mother...had made this? Zero ducked his head in slight embarrassment. "Thank you for the clothes, Juuri-san." She beamed at him and waved it off. The two followed her out the door and down the stairs, where Haruka and Kaname were waiting. Juuri kissed Haruka on the cheek in greeting, then turned to Kaname. 

"Now remember, Kaname, don't stay out too late. I know you're all adults now, but it never hurts to be safe." 

Nodding good-naturedly at his mother's concern, Kaname reassured her, "I know, kaa-san. I'll make sure to bring everyone back before midnight." He then turned his gaze to Yuuki and Zero, and smiled gently at them both. "You sure took your time, Yuuki. Aren't you afraid that all the candy will be gone by the time we get there?" he teased his younger sister, and predictably Yuuki's face flushed pink in embarrassment. 

"Don't be mean, nii-san!" 

He chuckled at her response, ruffling her hair fondly. "Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be plenty of candy left." Kaname's gaze then drifted over to Zero, who was still hovering uncertainly on the stairwell, and the older man smiled at him. "Hello Zero, it's been a while hasn't it?" Nodding briskly, Zero muttered back a greeting. He mentally berated himself at the taciturn response. However, Kaname didn't look put off by his reaction -- if anything, Kaname's smile grew fonder. "The costume suits you, Zero. I'm glad you decided to join us this evening." 

Secretly, Zero thought Kaname's choice of costume also suited him. Kaname had chosen to dress up as an aristocratic vampire, completing the look with a sweeping black cloak and white cravat at his throat. The Kurans were all unfairly beautiful, but the costume really highlighted Kaname's regal features. Mummy king who? Kaname looked like the real king here. 

God, Zero hoped he wasn't turning red or anything equally embarrassing. It was bad enough whenever Yuuki teased him about his hopeless crush on her older brother, he really didn't need Kaname finding out about it as well. The elder Kuran would probably be too kind to say anything cruel, but Zero wasn't sure if he would be able to stand his pity. 

With a vigorous tug, Yuuki pulled Zero from his perch on the stairwell and loudly proclaimed, "Let's get going then!" Grudgingly, Zero followed along, and Kaname brought up the rear as he waved goodbye to Juuri and Haruka. 

\--

By the time they had finished going around the neighborhood, Yuuki and Zero's plastic jack-o-lanterns were filled with an assortment of candies. To Zero's surprise, Kaname had actually joined them in the trick or treat shenanigans, procuring a bag of his own. They had garnered a fair number of surprised and amused looks from their neighbors, but thankfully no one made any particular comment on why three adults were going around trick or treating. 

As they headed back to the Kuran house, Yuuki stopped abruptly and turned around. Zero, whose mind had been preoccupied, almost ran into Kaname, who had also stopped when Yuuki did. Before he could tumble ungracefully onto the ground, Kaname grabbed his shoulders and steadied him, shooting him a concerned look. "Are you alright, Zero?" 

He wasn't turning red, he _ wasn't _. 

Zero nodded jerkily. "Yeah. Thanks, Kaname." He glared at Yuuki. "What the heck, Yuuki? Don't just suddenly stop in the middle of the sidewalk like that!" Yuuki smiled in embarrassment even as Kaname chuckled.

"Sorry, Zero." She then suddenly held out her hand to Kaname, who raised an eyebrow at her silent request but nevertheless gave her his bag of candy. She did the same to Zero, who complied with a raised eyebrow. "There's something I want to check out real quick. Can you guys wait here? I promise I'll be back in a few!" As Yuuki talked, Zero's eyes grew wider. He shot her a deer-in-the-headlights look even as she winked at him, then gave her brother the puppy eyes. "I even have my phone! You can just call me if anything." 

"Yuuki, what is it you need to check out so urgently on your own? And why do you need to take all that candy with you?" Kaname sounded faintly exasperated. 

Yuuki's eyes briefly slid to Zero, then she shook her head and grinned. "It's a secret!" 

Zero was going to kill her. There would be nothing left of her. Nope, not a single bit. 

Sighing, Kaname acquiesced. "Alright. You get five minutes." Yuuki beamed brightly at that, hugging her brother and thanking him before rushing off down the street. 

Zero and Kaname watched as soon she disappeared from view, and then it was just the two of them. Zero glared at the direction Yuuki disappeared in. What did Yuuki think would happen if she left them alone? It wasn't like Zero was going to suddenly just _ tell _ Kaname about his feelings. Kaname probably only saw him as the best friend of his little sister, not as someone he would potentially be romantically interested in. 

A stifling silence descended between them, and Zero determinedly stared down at his feet. What was taking Yuuki so long? Oh right, she had ditched the two of them here. He wondered when Kaname would realize that Yuuki was not planning on coming back anytime soon. 

"How are you doing, Zero?" Zero looked over in surprise, wondering if he was hearing things but no, Kaname was actually making conversation with him. 

He tucked his hands into his pockets, shrugging awkwardly. "I'm doing alright." He wasn't really sure what to say. It really had been a while since he last saw the elder Kuran, mostly because Kaname had been out of state on some kind of business. The last time they had talked, Zero hadn't been in a good place. It was right after the car accident that had taken away the lives of his parents and his twin brother. His parents had been bringing Ichiru home from the hospital when a speeding driver rammed into their car and instantly killed all three of them. 

He spiraled downwards, and his life soon began to fall apart. It was only the steadfast presence of Yuuki and her family that he was able to climb up again. Yuuki had been there for Zero whenever things got too difficult, often inviting him over to her place where Juuri and Haruka helped him deal with everything he now needed to take care of. And whenever things got too much for him, it was Kaname who sat down next to him quietly and lent a listening ear so that Zero would always have someone he could talk to. 

"I'm glad to hear that," Kaname responded, seemingly unaffected by Zero's abruptness. That only made Zero feel worse. Why did the Kurans, including Kaname, always have to be so damn nice? It would've been easier if Kaname had been an egotistical bastard, because then Zero wouldn't be stuck in this spot of hopelessly pining for him despite the fact that Kaname probably only saw him as Yuuki's best friend. Unsurprisingly, Kaname was able to coax Zero into actual conversation, getting the usually taciturn man to open up a bit more. 

As they talked, a thick fog started rolling in and covered everything in sight. Kaname paused mid-sentence, expression twisting into worry at the unexpected weather change. "Do you see Yuuki anywhere, Zero?" 

Zero also frowned, trying to look around but he couldn't see much in the dense fog. He shook his head, and the two men shared a worried look. It definitely had been more than five minutes, and Yuuki was still not back. Of course, it was possible that she had already returned home and ditched them -- he definitely wouldn't put something like that past her -- but even in that case, surely she would have texted them. 

Zero checked his phone just to make sure, but nothing. No new notifications, no missed calls. "Maybe we should go look for her," Zero suggested uneasily after their attempts to call her went straight to voicemail. Kaname nodded rather tensely, and the two started to wander in the direction they remembered Yuuki running off to. The fog only grew worse as they walked, and soon enough their vision was obscured to the point where they could only really see each other. 

They stayed close together as they walked through the unnatural fog. Everything looked ominous and distorted in the haze, and despite having strolled through this neighborhood their entire life nothing looked remotely familiar. Zero wasn't sure how long they had been walking for, but he found it strange that they hadn’t run into anyone else -- no other trick-or-treaters hurrying home, no stragglers wandering the streets, no one. 

"Kaname, do you think --" As soon as he spoke up, rain began to fall lightly from the sky. He shot a nervous look at Kaname, who responded with a similarly strained expression. Without saying anything, they stepped closer to each other and started to hurry. There was definitely something unnatural about the weather. If Zero was the type to believe in those kind of things, he would've almost said that there was something _ supernatural _ going on. Around them, the rainfall grew heavier and heavier. While the rain did help clear up some of the fog, the torrential rainfall did not do much to improve their field of vision. 

Suddenly, a large manor appeared out of the rain and fog. The two halted and eyed it skeptically -- the house looked abandoned and dilapidated. Zero certainly never recalled seeing this residence in their neighborhood. Just how far did they walk, and how off course? Kaname didn't seem as hesitant, stalking forward towards the ruined manor, and Zero hurried to keep up with the brunet's large strides. 

There was something eerie about the place as they drew closer to it, but Kaname was in favor of taking temporary shelter there until the weather cleared. While they were both anxious to go back out and keep looking for Yuuki, there was no point in wandering around blindly and catching a cold. Zero wanted to protest, because something about the manor felt very, very wrong to him, but he couldn't find fault with Kaname's logic. Huddling close together, they made their way to the front of the manor. 

Kaname reached for the brass knocker and knocked three times. There was no response. He frowned, then tried the doorknob. To their surprise, it was unlocked, and applying a small bit of force Kaname was able to open the heavy oak door. It swung open with a loud groan, and Zero hovered uneasily at the entrance as Kaname made to go inside. The feeling of _ wrongness _ only increased now that he was standing right at the doorstep, and all of Zero's senses screamed at him to run away. The other man turned around at Zero's hesitation, his curious gaze melting into a more understanding one at the sight of Zero's expression. 

"Come on, Zero," he held out a hand for Zero. "I know this isn't ideal, but if we stay outside we'll definitely catch a cold or something worse." 

Under normal circumstances, Zero would've been embarrassed at the reassurance, and he definitely would not have taken Kaname's hand. But the chilly atmosphere of the place and the shivers going down his spine pushed Zero to grasp Kaname's hand even as he fished out his phone and turned on its flashlight function. He couldn't even bring himself to be happy about finally being able to hold Kaname's hand, since his mind was preoccupied with how _ off _the whole manor was.

As soon as they stepped in, the door behind them closed with a sinister creak. Zero couldn't help but squeeze Kaname's hand at the sound, stepping closer to the older man even as he mentally berated himself for the behavior. They were now in the dark, with nothing but Zero's phone lighting the way for them. Kaname took a moment to make sure Zero was alright, his brown gaze a contrast to the cold and gloom around them. Zero tried to calm his unsettled heart, but there was something about this place that spooked him. Kaname was a steady presence beside him, the warmth of his hand a tether to reality. 

Just as Zero's heartbeat was starting to slow down, a loud noise from somewhere within the manor startled both of them. Kaname frowned, his hold on Zero's hand briefly tightening as he glanced back at the closed door. 

"Zero…" the brunet murmured quietly, prompting Zero to look up at him. "Maybe we shouldn't stay here." 

Zero nodded jerkily as Kaname reached out a hand and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Kaname frowned as Zero's heartbeat began to accelerate again. He shook the handle a few times and tried looking for the lock, but there was nothing to indicate that the door could be locked from the inside. They were stuck inside. His heart raced as the implications settled in. They were _ stuck _ inside. It became harder to breathe as his grip on Kaname's hand became constricting. 

He wasn't even aware that he had begun hyperventilating until he was pulled into a warm embrace. "--two, three...one, two, three," someone was patting his back and guiding him through his breaths. Zero gasped loudly, trying to suck in a lungful of air through his panic. "Zero, breathe, breathe." In a moment of weakness, he allowed himself to bury his face into Kaname's shoulder. God, what was _ wrong _ with him today? 

He stayed like that for a few good moments, following Kaname's calm murmurs and taking in deep breaths. When he finally pulled away, he had been restored to some semblance of calm. Kaname's eyes were worried, and the older man still had a firm grasp on his hand. "Better?" the brunet asked, and Zero exhaled loudly. 

"Yeah," he replied shakily. "Let's figure a way out of here." 

Kaname didn't look too convinced at his answer, but to Zero's relief he did not pry further. Turning to peer into the dark of the manor, Kaname sighed unhappily. "I think we're going to have to go deeper in," he finally said, wincing at the wide-eyed look Zero gave him. "We need to find something we can break the windows with. I think that'll be our best option." That wouldn't be easy to do -- there was hardly anything lying around, and most of the sparse furniture did not look like they were viable choices. Zero could hardly imagine them smashing the window with a settee. 

And so, they wandered deeper into the manor even as Zero's senses continued to scream at him. 

Every small sound had Zero shining his flashlight at the source in paranoia. The brunet was just on edge as Zero was, and whenever Zero tensed up Kaname would squeeze his hand reassuringly. In this gloomy darkness, the only thing Zero could really trust was the rhythmic rise and fall of each of Kaname's breaths and the warm -- almost burning hot -- sensation of Kaname's hand. Kaname remained infinitely patient with him, putting on a calm and confident face even though Zero could feel the tension running through the elder's frame. 

As they continued to walk, the anxious butterflies in Zero's stomach began to slowly settle. Nothing had jumped out at them so far. Maybe he was just overthinking things, and the uneasy feeling he had been experiencing was a mere figment of his overactive imagination. In fact, he was starting to feel more and more embarrassed as he became more aware of their interlaced fingers. He couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of gentle, kind Kaname who was simply trying to offer a measure of comfort to the obviously shaken Zero. 

They didn't have much success in the foyer, so they were forced to keep looking. Zero had never seen a place in such a state of disrepair. Just what was this place, and how long had it been abandoned for? 

They eventually reached a room that appeared to be something like a library. Kaname considered using one of the dusty lamps, but upon trying to lift it they discovered that it had been bolted down into the table. In spite of himself, Zero found himself using his phone's flashlight to look around the room, noting the crumbling books and broken cabinets. Then, his light landed on something interesting. There was a large portrait affixed to the wall. Although it was mostly torn up, Zero could still make out the eerily familiar features on the portions of the painting that were intact. 

"Hey, isn't that --" 

He was interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings, and then suddenly a swarm of shadows descended upon the two of them. Zero yelled in surprise as he unintentionally let go of Kaname's hand, the loud clicks and squeaks drowning out Kaname's calls of his name. The bats continued to fly around him, blocking his view of anything and preventing him from moving. Zero panicked, trying to brush them out of his face, but they insistently continued to flock around him. 

"Kaname!" he finally cried out, trying to search for the other man. 

At his sudden shout, the bats retreated and seemed to disappear into the shadows. Zero sighed shakily in relief, but then his alarm returned tenfold as he realized that Kaname was nowhere to be found. "Kaname?" he yelled again, but the only response was the faint echo of his call. Zero shivered as he realized he would have to go look for Kaname...alone. The uneasy feeling he had this entire time increased as he slowly wandered out of the library. 

He first looked through the kitchen, but there was no sight of the older man. Zero then kept walking, passing through the dining room and study. Glowing eyes occasionally blinked at him from dark corners of the room, and Zero made note to avoid them. He didn't need a repeat incident of what happened in the library. As Zero went from room to room, his sense of apprehension continued to rise. Oddly, it felt like he was being watched by someone, or something. Logically he knew that the only other person in this abandoned place had to be Kaname, but that didn't help dissipate the strange sensation. 

After having gone through all the rooms on the first floor, Zero was forced to conclude that Kaname was not anywhere downstairs. He eyed the spiraling staircase in agitation, mentally debating with himself whether he wanted to go upstairs. To be honest, there really wasn't much of a choice if he wanted to find Kaname. He started forward, ignoring the increasing sense of foreboding with every step he took. 

The second floor looked more well-kept than the first. While there was still a fine layer of dust coating every surface, the furniture looked more preserved and less...wrecked. The oak panels groaned with each of Zero's footsteps, and Zero tried his best to keep his focus on finding Kaname. The first few rooms were mostly empty, with boxes shoved into a corner and other spare furniture covered by cloth. There was another door with ornate carvings that was oddly locked. Zero decided not to break it down -- he wasn't exactly sure what was waiting on the other side, and he highly doubted Kaname would have made his way into a locked room anyways. 

On the sixth door he opened, Zero found himself in one of the most furnished rooms in the manor. He stepped in cautiously, swinging his light around and carefully making his way into the large bedroom. Unlike the rest of the manor, this room had been kept pristine and spotless. It was almost like stepping into a time capsule. Zero hesitated, feeling oddly like he was intruding by wandering into such a space. It was quite clear that this was a well loved room, and whoever had lived in this manor had gone to great lengths to preserve it. 

Zero was so mystified by the oddness of this room that he almost ran into the small table placed in the middle of the room. Fortunately, he was able to catch himself in time and Zero came to an abrupt halt before he accidentally tipped it over. It was sort of an oddity in the room as its placement had no particular rhyme or reason to it. A simple but tasteful porcelain bowl had been placed in the center of the table, and it was filled with a bouquet of fresh lilacs and white lilies. There was an assortment of letters left on the table, some of them folded neatly and others strewn haphazardly across the surface.. 

To be perfectly honest, Zero thought it looked a lot like...well, a shrine. 

Shining his phone light down at the table, Zero traced the air above one of the letters. Whoever had written these had excellent penmanship, even if he couldn't read the writing. Each character was inked elegantly into the paper, imparted with great patience and care. The letters seemed to have been written in some archaic form of their language, but Zero could only vaguely guess at what a few of the characters said.

_My dearest Rei,_ Zero frowned a bit at the unfamiliar character. At least he thought it read as Rei, but he wasn't exactly sure. Regardless of how the character was actually read, it was a name. Perhaps it was the name of the person who had lived in this room? _Not a single day goes by_, and here Zero struggled once again. The writer's use of formal diction was really difficult to understand, but Zero nevertheless was able to appreciate the eloquence of the letter. _...miss you so much, my darling._ At times, the writer's strokes became somewhat shaky, and from the little bits Zero could understand, the writer seemed to be begging for forgiveness. Each word was selected carefully, conveying a sincere yearning for the loss of someone beloved. The occupant of this bedroom had obviously been someone who was greatly cared for.

After scanning the first letter, Zero decided that it was best to leave. Everything about the bedroom felt too personal, from its perfectly preserved state to the lovingly crafted lonely shrine in the middle of the room. He looked around the room one more time, his heart aching for some reason. Now that he understood the reason behind the odd state of this place, Zero could feel the helpless longing and bottomless grief that permeated the air. This room told the story of a person who could not bear to let go and forget the one who used to live here. 

He closed the door with a quiet click, and for a brief moment Zero forgot his unease and the darkness all around him. He leaned his head against the wooden door, eyes fluttering shut for a second, and tried to forget the heavy feeling. Then, Zero shook his head and straightened up. There was no point dwelling on the lives of people who had long passed away. He had to find Kaname. 

The second floor was like a maze, and Zero felt more and more lost as he kept going through the rooms. There was still no trace of Kaname, and Zero wondered if maybe the older man had...well, _ left _ him here. Zero mentally slapped himself for the thought. Maybe the stress was getting to him because Kaname wouldn't do something like that. The brunet was too kind to pull such a cruel trick. 

Somewhat resigned, Zero twisted the doorknob and opened the door, expecting to see another dusty and cloth-covered room. But to his surprise, he was greeted by the sight of completely wrecked furniture. It was clearly a master bedroom of some sort, and by the looks of it the room had undergone some kind of destruction. Dressers and tables were tipped over, shelves were smashed, and the large bed was shattered. Torn sheets were thrown carelessly onto the ground, and the pillows were split apart and their stuffing was everywhere. He was instantly on edge, and Zero's heart began to beat faster mercilessly.

Carefully stepping into the room, he shined his light all around as if expecting something to suddenly jump out at him. Zero almost yelped as his light landed on a figure sitting in the chair by the window. The chair was the only piece of furniture that wasn't upturned, and it was pointed away from the chaotic bedroom. His heart began to beat uncontrollably faster. Once more, the sense of _ wrongness _ pervaded him. The occupant of the chair was turned away from him and looking outside, and they didn't seem to have noticed Zero's intrusion. 

Stilling, Zero kept his light on the figure and decided to call out."W-Who are you?" Zero mentally cursed himself for the way his voice wavered. But he really hadn't thought there was anyone else inside this manor. "Are you the owner of this manor?" 

The figure turned their head to look at Zero, and then Zero's heartbeat spiked before settling. Exhaling noisily, he ran shaky fingers through his hair. "Kaname," he moved forward towards the brunet. "Don't scare me like that. I've been looking for you. What are you doing up here?" Kaname didn't reply, merely surveying him quietly with something akin to surprise in his face. As Zero stepped closer, the other man rose from his seat. There was an awkward pause as Zero asked, "...Kaname?" 

That seemed to break the spell. Kaname reached out a hand and brushed away a few strands of Zero's hair. "Zero…?" There was something weird about Kaname's actions, but Zero ignored it. Perhaps Kaname was just as shaken as he was by what happened in the library. 

Relaxing, Zero nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get going. We still need to find a way out of here." Maybe there was something in this room that they could use to smash the windows. He grasped the brunet's hand again, ignoring the brief inhalation of surprise at his action. Zero's ears burned slightly. Oh shit, he had assumed because of Kaname's actions earlier that the older man was alright with this, but perhaps he was overstepping. Zero hastily let go, but then he felt Kaname's fingers curl around his again and his shoulders sagged with relief. 

Kaname silently stepped into place by his side, tilting his head inquisitively. "...You wish to leave this place?" 

Zero frowned. What was up with Kaname? "Yes?" he answered slowly, looking over Kaname with worry. "That's what we've been trying to do for," he looked down at his phone. Wow, that much time had passed? "The past half hour. Are you alright, Kaname?" 

Kaname stared at him contemplatively, and then slowly nodded. "My apologies, my mind seems to be rather preoccupied at the moment." Yeah, no kidding. There was also something off with the way Kaname was talking, but Zero was honestly too relieved to have found Kaname to worry over that small detail. His eyes eventually landed on a candelabra on the fireplace mantel, and Zero grabbed it. The candelabra seemed sturdy enough. It would have to do. 

"Do you think this would work?" Zero held it up for Kaname to inspect. "It should be heavy enough to break the window." 

At his question, Kaname gave him a questioning look. "Why would you break the window?" the brunet asked. "The front door would be the proper exit, would it not?" 

...Alright, what was up with Kaname? Zero furrowed his brows. "Kaname...we already tried the front door, remember? It was locked." He turned to face Kaname properly, feeling extremely concerned at the other man's odd behavior now. "Seriously, are you okay?" 

There had been something _ wrong _ about Kaname since Zero found him again, almost as if he had transformed into another man. In the dim light filtering through the window, Kaname looked strangely inhuman. The light of the moon -- and since when had it stopped raining? -- cast a pale glow on Kaname's skin, and Zero could have sworn that the brunet's eyes seemed to flash crimson. Kaname's grip on his hand seemed almost cold compared to the gentle warmth from before. 

For a brief second, something dark crossed Kaname's face but then the other man's features relaxed into a smile. "There is no need to worry," Kaname finally replied. "Shall we leave this place together then?"

Zero eyed Kaname a bit uncertainly, but he was rather eager to be out of here and merely nodded at Kaname. He handed the candelabra to Kaname and picked up his phone again, shining the light in front of them. This time, Zero was the one leading them through the manor. He tried his best to retrace his footsteps, but honestly with how much of a maze this whole place was, Zero wasn't sure if he was even going the right way. Kaname was quiet behind him, oddly content with letting Zero take the initiative. 

He couldn't take the silence for much longer. Between Kaname's strange behavior and the ever present feeling of unease, Zero really needed a distraction. "What happened to you after we separated, Kaname?" Zero asked the brunet curiously, referring to their unwilling split up after the incident in the library. As he moved forward, a sharp tug alerted Zero to the fact that Kaname had stopped moving at his question, and he turned his head slightly to ask Kaname what was wrong when he caught sight of Kaname's expression. 

Etched across the older man's face was a look of terrible misery and loneliness, so much so that Zero's breath caught in his throat and he was stunned into silence. Something was seriously wrong. In all the years Zero had known Kaname, he had never seen the brunet's features distort into something so painful. It was like someone had told Kaname his world was ending or something equally devastating. 

He stepped forward towards Kaname, raising a hand as if to comfort the other but hesitated and rethought his action at the last second. Except Kaname apparently had no such reservations and pulled Zero's hand towards his face, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Zero's palm. Zero flushed at the intimate action, but he didn't say anything and continued to offer whatever comfort he could. Kaname looked like he was in desperate need of reassurance, and Zero wasn't heartless enough to just pull away even if he was about to implode from embarrassment. 

Eventually, the older man's eyes fluttered open, and Zero couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be almost red in the light. "Do you believe in second chances, Zero?" Kaname asked out of the blue, quietly and intensely. Zero stared. And then stared some more as Kaname's words sank in. Whatever he thought Kaname was going to say, it certainly wasn't this. Just how did his simple question about what happened earlier segue into this? 

"...What's this really about, Kaname?" 

Kaname had been acting really, really off ever since Zero found him. It was like he had turned into a completely different person. The Kaname that Zero knew was hardly this melancholic. Like Juuri and Yuuki, Kaname had always been an unfailingly kind soul. There was a sort of gentleness to him that never wavered even in the face of whatever hardship he encountered. But like his father, Kaname also had a playful side to him with a wicked sense of mischief. The point was, Zero had never seen Kaname in such a state of defeat and...desperation. The whole strangeness of the whole affair was starting to raise all kinds of alarm bells in Zero's head. 

Silence reigned for a few minutes, Kaname choosing not to say anything and merely closing his eyes again. Zero allowed Kaname his moment, even as all his senses urged him to get out of the manor as soon as possible. Kaname was more important. After everything Kaname had done for him when Zero was going through his own rough patch, this was the least he could do in return. 

As the seconds ticked by, Zero found himself unconsciously admiring Kaname's features. He couldn't help it, not with how close they were standing next to each other. It really was unfair how good looking Kaname was. Paired with his kind personality and almost genius talent, it was a wonder that Kaname was still single. People like that were a rarity, and Zero was glad that he had the fortune of knowing someone like Kaname. 

The initial worry he had felt was starting to ebb away, and now Zero was left with an acute sense of embarrassment at how _ close _ they were. He flushed, equal parts flustered and pleased. While this scenario was far from ideal, some part of Zero thrilled over the fact that he had managed to both hold Kaname's hand and do...whatever _ this _ was. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth -- Zero highly doubted there would be a repeat of this once they found their way out of this creepy manor.

Finally, Kaname opened his eyes again and the smile he gave Zero almost took Zero's breath away. The light pink dusting his cheeks darkened. There was something incredibly _ intimate _ about that smile. If Zero wanted to be really cliched, it was almost like...well, like the smile was reserved solely for _ him _. "Thank you," Kaname's words were colored with some kind of passionate emotion that Zero couldn't quite identify as his brain slowly turned into mush. "But I'm alright now." 

Kaname was still smiling that damn smile at him when Zero very belatedly realized that Kaname was waiting for him to respond. "A-Alright, if you say so." He cursed at himself for that stutter and tried to will away his blush. Could he have been any more obvious? "Let's get going then." Zero quickly turned away, slightly ducking and trying to hide the fact that his ears were burning. And if Kaname let out a small chuckle and the fingers lacing his squeezed lightly in response, that was just between the two of them. 

It was already bad enough how much of a labyrinth this manor was, but on top of that Zero found it difficult to focus. After the brief moment they shared, he became extremely conscious of Kaname's presence and the slight warmth between their joined hands. Zero had to constantly remind himself that they were currently stuck in an extremely dubious abandoned place right now, and that he needed to dedicate his full attention to figuring how to get out of there. 

He sighed in relief as he finally came to a familiar part of the house. Zero was pretty certain that beyond this room was the hallway leading to the staircase. He tugged Kaname close behind him and began crossing the room. Zero breathed a sigh of relief as they opened the door to reveal the hall, and a little further beyond that the stairwell.

"Finally," he muttered, glancing back at Kaname. "You still have the candelabra, right?" In response, Kaname held up the brass item. Zero nodded, closing the door to the room they just exited. "Let's hope this works." 

Halfway down the hall, Kaname abruptly stopped. Zero cursed as he stumbled forwards ungracefully, completely caught off guard. 

He was about to turn and ask Kaname what he was thinking when a familiar voice called out, "Zero, get away from him!" 

Zero stared as _ another _ Kaname appeared suddenly appeared at the top of the stairwell, holding what appeared to be a fireplace poker. Just what in the world…? He stared at the Kaname at the top of the landing, then turned and stared at the Kaname by his side. Well, he certainly wasn't hallucinating. Then whose hand was he holding onto? Zero tried to pry his hand away, but the other Kaname's fingers tightened around his and refused to let go. Instead, the Kaname who was currently holding onto his hand pulled him closer, essentially trapping him in place. 

Alright, there was definitely something not right about this. At first, Zero tried gently pushing this Kaname away, but his action only resulted in the arms constricting around him. 

"Let go of me," Zero began to really struggle in earnest, but whoever was holding him was much stronger than he was. 

"No, Zero," the man shook his head. "That is the one thing I refuse to do." 

Now that Zero really had a chance to examine this other Kaname, the differences jumped out at him. This Kaname's eyes really were a burning scarlet, something that Zero had initially dismissed as a trick of the light. Despite the similarities in their outfits, it was now quite obvious that this Kaname's clothes were made of a much finer quality, probably something more like silk than linen. Which meant that the Kaname who was currently standing across from him was the Kaname that he knew. 

In fact...this person who was currently trapping him looked a lot like the man in the library portrait. Zero had been confused when he first saw the painting, because through the tattered remains he thought he had caught a glimpse of Kaname's face. The only thing that had thrown him off was the red eyes and pale visage. While Kaname was fair, he wasn't nearly that pale, and his eyes were more of a dark burgundy than red. 

Zero continued to wriggle, casting a desperate glance at the Kaname he knew for help. Kaname looked worried but determined, his knuckles turning nearly white from the death grip he had on the fire poker. The man who was holding him glanced between the two young adults, his expression shifting into something primal and possessive. The constricting arms around Zero only tightened as he was pulled closer and away from his Kaname. "No, no," this doppelganger dropped a kiss onto Zero's temple, his voice full of promise. "I will not let someone take you away from me again." 

The action seemed to spur something in Kaname, because the next thing Zero knew, the older Kuran sibling was calling out, "Zero, duck!" and charging forwards with the fireplace poker in hand. Immediately, Zero ducked down, trusting Kaname to follow through. The other Kaname simply chuckled, his laughter a dark and rich sound that echoed around the manor. 

"Silly child, what do you hope to accomplish with --" 

Zero bolted towards his Kaname as soon as the arms around him loosened, grabbing Kaname's outstretched hand as soon as he was within reach. They were holding onto each other's hands so tightly that he was sure there would be bruises later. But that didn't matter, as their priority was to get away from this madman. Kaname immediately began pulling him towards the stairs, both of them rushing down two steps at a time. Behind him, Zero could hear loud gasps and then a loud howl of agony. He shuddered at the unearthly sound, realizing with no small amount of horror that he had been walking around hand in hand with some inhuman imposter this whole time. 

They reached the bottom of the stairs somehow, the two of them stumbling slightly in their hurry to get away. As soon as he was certain that Zero had regained his balance, Kaname tugged him forwards across the foyer and towards the front door. Halfway there, they were intercepted as a loud shriek pierced their ears and a flock of bats appeared out of nowhere. The bats swarmed the area between the two and the front door, eventually coming together and melding to form the Kaname that Zero had found on the second floor master bedroom. 

This..._ monster _ glared at Kaname with undisguised rage. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked quietly, eyes turning bright crimson. Were his hands turning into _ claws _? Just what kind of creature were they facing?

Kaname brandished the fire poker with confidence, stepping to move in front of Zero. Normally, Zero would have been offended at the gesture, but he couldn't find it in him to be really upset when this doppelganger had some kind of weird fixation on him. 

"Let us go," Kaname demanded, tone unwavering. 

That earned him a sneer, as his mirror image laughed cruelly. "You wish to take him away from me?" The Kaname in front of them grinned, a smile full of sharp teeth. "It seems I will have to teach you the error of your ways." 

The fight was almost one-sided, with the Kaname lookalike quickly dodging all of Kaname's swings. Every time Kaname did get close to stabbing him, the other would simply smirk and transform into hundreds of bats, flying away and reforming at a safe distance. As the confrontation dragged on, Zero grew more worried. Kaname was rapidly tiring, and the monster still had yet to take any significant damage. It was clear that their opponent was simply playing with Kaname, even though he took great care not to hurt Zero in any way. 

And then, an idea occurred to him. It probably wasn't the most well thought out idea, and it definitely wasn't one of Zero's brightest. But if he had read the other Kaname's actions correctly, then… "Kaname!" 

At his sudden shout, the imposter they were fighting paused in surprise, turning wine eyes towards Zero. Seeing the opening, Kaname surged forward and stabbed the fireplace poker _ hard _ into his opponent's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He exchanged a quick look with Zero and the two turned in sync, running together towards the front door, which, to Zero's surprise, actually opened as Kaname twisted the doorknob forcefully. Zero chanced a look behind them, seeing the doppelganger stumble in shock and bleeding from where the fire poker had pierced his shoulder. 

Then, the other Kaname looked up at them and a terrible despair filled his face at seeing where they were. "No, no," the man moaned as his eyes flared bright red and his form began melting into hundreds of bats, rushing towards Kaname and Zero. This time, Zero was prepared and he turned away, holding tightly onto his Kaname's hand as they ran out of the manor. The fog outside was back, but this time Zero didn't care. He just wanted to be as far away from this cursed manor as possible.

The bats continued to follow them, until slowly they began to disappear one by one. Soon, there was only Kaname and Zero again the fog, slowing to stop and trying to catch their breath. "I think…" Zero panted, glancing around them but seeing only the dense fog. "We...managed...to...lose him." Kaname nodded, wincing a bit as he reached up and rubbed his temple. 

They were still both on edge, making their way cautiously through the fog. There was no telling if they had truly lost their pursuer or if he was still lying in wait for them somewhere in the thick fog. 

Their phones both pinged at the same time, startling the two of them as Kaname immediately stepped closer to Zero, looking around wildly. When they finally realized it was nothing more than a text message from Yuuki, they sighed in relief and Zero sagged, leaning against Kaname for support. He then realized what he was doing and almost jumped back, intending to apologize. To his surprise, Kaname simply leaned back against him, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, trying to process the crazy sequence of events that just occurred. 

After a while, the fog around them actually started to clear, and the familiar silhouettes of their neighborhood started to appear. Zero blinked, and when the fog finally completely receded he was still staring at the street where Yuuki ditched them. Tapping Kaname's arm lightly, Zero murmured, "I think we're back, Kaname." At that, Kaname opened his eyes and the tension bled out of the older man's frame. Zero still wasn't sure what had just happened but...he shivered as an uneasy feeling crawled up his spine again. He really didn't want to think about it. 

His phone pinged angrily again, and Zero unlocked it to see seventeen new text messages from Yuuki as well as a few missed calls. His best friend had been worried, then angry when she didn't receive any response from them. Then, she seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion, because she sent him a series of winky and suggestive faces, saying that she would cover for them but to hurry up and get their asses back to the house because she wasn't sure how long she could hold off her parents' questioning. Well, at least that solved the question of where Yuuki went. 

Zero sighed, feeling glad that Yuuki had missed out on whatever it was that just happened even if she ended up having the wrong impression of what he and Kaname had actually been up to. He noticed his flashlight was still on, and hurriedly turned it off before it drained anymore of his battery. "Well, seems like Yuuki actually went home and she's telling us to hurry back," Zero informed Kaname, who was frowning at his own texts. The brunet nodded, putting his phone away. 

He held a hand out to Zero. "Let's not keep her waiting any longer then," Kaname said. Zero stared a bit stupidly at Kaname's outstretched hand, then flushed a bit as he slid his hand into Kaname's again and Kaname smiled at him gently. Kaname tugged him along, keeping their fingers laced during the entire walk back to the Kuran house. Did this mean…? Zero took a deep breath, hardly daring to hope for the impossible. Except, maybe it wasn't so impossible after all? 

If Zero hadn't been so lost in his own thoughts, he would've noticed Kaname's eyes turning crimson for a brief second before reverting to their usual dark burgundy. 

**Author's Note:**

> the kanji for zero's name can be read as 'rei', so make of that what you will :^D
> 
> i scared myself multiple times while writing this fic  
...mostly because i was looping creepy halloween music in the background while typing 
> 
> i know this fic can be uhh kind of confusing. a lot of things were left open to interpretation lol


End file.
